Saiyans
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Goku, a paraplegic, was chosen to be taken to a new planet, Vegeta, where hosts called saiyans live, on a unique mission. The male is then devastated with a choice, to either follow orders given to him, or protect this new planet that feels like his home. [YAOI] \\Org. story from Avatar\\ Rated T for violence and language.
1. Mission 1

"_Out of all people, I didn't know why I was chosen out. I'm a useless man with fractured legs caused by a bouncing betty. I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, no use of my legs at all . . . or so I think, since I don't have the sufficient money to pay for such an expensive product."_

The raven haired sighed as he chewed on his food, Launch nudging him.

"What's wrong tiger? You seem down, regret coming to Planet Vegeta with us?"

"What? No, never!" The male laughed as he took a bite of his bacon, looking over at one of his best friends.

"Hey Krillin, I don't know why I was recruited to do such a thing like this . . . do you think I'm useful or something?"

The bald head man looked up at his pal and smiled, "Goku, you're a good person and even sacrificed your life many times in the army, why wouldn't the government choose you to be part of this? You're loyal, noble, strong and responsible."

The male smiled a bit as he felt a bit better, eating up the rest of his food on the plate.

"Thanks Krillin, you really are a great friend."

"Hey remember, we have to go to the third floor for examination." Launch spoke.

"I haven't heard that, why?" Goku asked, curious.

"The guards are very tight with this situation that they won't tell anyone, they just tell us to meet up there."

" . . . oh right . . . then I'll go." the raven haired man shrugged as he finished his breakfast.

Krillin and Launch followed Goku to the trash can, throwing their garbage away as they took off to the third floor as told to do so, not wanting to forget about their appointment.

. . .

"As you can see, these bodies are like the hosts of this planet, saiyans, and are sustainable to the air we cannot breathe as Earthlings. We will be running practice tests on each of you selected crewmen to see if it's possible to inflect life into these creatures."

Goku looked in awe at the new body he was claimed to be switching places into, fascinated of it's looks and lovely worked legs, creamy like, but strong, the way he liked it.

. . .

"Alright soldier, this is a matter of life and death you hear me?"

Goku nodded as he was placed in a capsule like coffin that was meant to transfer his current soul into his saiyan counterpart.

"Alright, set?"

Goku sighed and gulped, excitedness coated him, but fear ran through his veins as well. The men closing the capsule, Goku then let out a deep breathe, closing his eyes as he was taught to do so. A cave of vibrant, neon colors followed this for a couple of seconds, until the male opened his eyes again, a light being hovered over his eyes.

"Goku? Goku are you with us?"

The male shook his head as he sat up, the opaque sight he had just confronted slowly going away.

"It seems to have worked." The scientists cheered as Goku sat up in his new body, muscled and beautiful, the way he had saw it through the glass window when he was in his previous body. He moved his arms and fingers, it was such a great feeling. Goku's eyes widened a bit as he gasped a bit, he was able to move his legs! The male smiled brightly and moved his toes, getting off of the medical bed and standing up on the ground.

Man had he missed this feeling. Goku then looked behind him and saw a brown snake-like tail swaying around to his command. Damn, this was too good to be true, not only did he have his walking abilities back, but he had a tail as well. He began to move around at his own free will as the scientists seemed a bit nervous, telling Goku to sit down. The male was too excited to even listen to them and began walking around the room, whipping his tail at them.

The scientists got worried and began to prepare a sleeping injection, but thankfully, Krillin was watching and yelled out, "Goku! Calm down! They'll inject you if you don't!"

The males approached the saiyan with caution but froze when Goku ran out of the building. Goku chuckled as he ran through the fields of Planet Vegeta, jumping over things here and there until finally he came to a stop. He smiled as he dug his toes beneath the dirt. This body . . . was great.

* * *

_**TBC . . . ?**_


	2. Mission 2

**_Listening to the Avatar soundtracks really gets me in the mood of writing these stories, this is why I shall release chapter two this day. I myself am quite soaked up to the story as a real writer would be._**

**_Shoutout to MickeyMac96 for being my first reviewer. _**

**_Thank you for your kind words, I was thrilled when I read your review and was highly motivated to continuing writing this fic._**

**_Again, thanks for the motivation._**

**_Now, we move on forward!~_**

* * *

"Heya tiger!" a female yelled over at the raven haired saiyan male.

Goku's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar cry and quickly jerked his head up to meet the other organism. Puzzled and moved, Goku then spoke out, "Launch?"

The feminine saiyan nodded and struck a smile as she tossed a purple fruit to Goku, "Think fast!"

The male quickly leapt up and with one hand, fetched the fragile fruit. He leveled the strange shaped slice of nature to his eyes and caught a glimpse at it first before even daring to take a bite from it.

"Nice reflexes soldier!" Launch chanted as Goku looked up at her.

Launch nodded and with a friendly glint in her eyes, encouraged the other male to take a bite from the fruit. Goku couldn't describe the fruit's bountiful taste! It was verymind-blowing! It felt as if he were drinking grape juice, but then again, like if he were sucking off a War Head with a pinch of water.

The male didn't know how to reply to his friend, but simply poured all of his feelings into a vibrant smile.

The female gave off another smile before she spoke, "Excited?" Launch giggled as she looked at the saiyan from head to toe.

The male tilted his head, munching on the fruit's zesty and tangy flavour until he noticed Launch's eyes running from his head to his toes. Finally getting the message, he looked down at himself and blushed in embarrassment, he was still in the white shirt the lab had provided him with, covering him like a dress would since the piece of cloth was extravagantly long.

Launch laughed as a response, the other saiyan, not helping but to laugh along with her.

. . .

"What are we assigned to do tomorrow then?" The raven haired male asked as he looked over at Launch.

The girl looked down at the map who was given to her by one of Frieza's men, "We have to go deep into a forest and take samples of the land."

She moved the rectangle shaped sheet of paper to the middle of the table for Goku to analyze.

"This area will help us know what of the ground and atmosphere considering we have such vast technology."

Goku was never into venturing down deep in the forest, he was afraid of it. The thought of getting lost killed him.

"Of course, you won't be doing any of the handwork, you'll just defend the area."

Goku sighed in relief, "Good, I was never so hot with the tech anyway."

Launch simply laughed and shook her head, rolling the scrap of paper up.

* * *

It was nice to have another friend venture along with them, and that person just happened to be Krillin. Thanks to Goku, he also got the opportunity to join in and explore the vast world Planet Vegeta had.

"Here's the spot." Launch spoke as she dropped her bag onto the soil, bending down and puncturing the ground with a metal stick, information rolling into her hand sized computer like a traffic jam in a regular highway.

"Wow!" She chanted as Krillin took a peak.

"What the hell are these numbers?" The puzzled boy asked as Launch looked over at him, surprised at his question.

"Well . . . you see . . . "

The female began her blabbering of science and the data collected so far as not too distant, Goku stood, armed with a weapon of the army's choice. His tail swayed around in caution along with his eyes, from tree to tree.

He couldn't help but admit that he was very nervous. After the explanations the army base had informed them of, he became more closed off on Planet Vegeta. Never had he confronted such a beautiful, but deadly place, but that didn't mean that his sense of curiosity was also shut off. In fact, he was erupting with curiosity.

His eyes were lock into may obstacles he had never seen before, one of them being this vibrant orange plant. They reminded him of sponges he had seen under the sea, those sponges that he saw that time he was in SCUBA class back in military base training. Of course it was an essential and a recommendation to take such a class before entering the army position he desired oh so much for. Anyhow, the plant . . . the plant seemed to glisten in the sunlight and pleaded Goku to converge with it.

The saiyan, already enough convinced to touch the vibrant, screaming, orange plant, looked back at his friends to see them diverted with their piece of technology, heck, even Krillin was falling asleep during Launch's extravagant and lengthy lecture of whatever she was talking about! Taking a step forward, and another, Goku then extended his arm, followed by his fingers, to touch the plant.

_FAPOOM!~_

The plant then shrunk into a speck of what seemed to look like an orange snail shell. Slightly frightened of this, the male looked back at his friends to see if he head caught their attention.

" . . . no, not one bit." Goku whispered to himself as he looked back at the other orange plants that seemed to appear right after the previous. Again, tempted to touch the rare living thing, he reached out to touch it.

_FAPOOM!~_

There it went again, shrunk into a miserable snail like shell. Goku chuckled at this and continued the routine, skipping from one plant to the other, only lusting to touch the beautiful rarities.

_FAPOOM!~ FAPOOM FAPOOM!~ FAPOOMFAPOOMFAPOOMFAPOOOOOM!~_

All the plants then went bye bye, causing Goku to chuckle his sweet little lungs out . . . until . . .

"_RAAAAWWWWWRRR!_"

The male sprung to his feet at the sound of this and ceased all of the laughing, looking up to find a rather huge creature, much like a elephant, but more tremendous and troublesome looking.

Krillin, snorting and finally awakening from his sleep, looked up at the creature along with Launch, who seemed frightened. Goku stood there, ice frozen in shock, his tail standing on ends, eyes widened. Moving back a bit, Launch then spoke.

"Don't move!"

" . . . then what the hell do I do?! Let it kill me?!"

"Wait there, I'm sure he'll just move away. It's just marking it's territory. Move and it'll be prolonged to attack you."

Goku stood on ends there for a couple of seconds, the animal not moving at all. Time ticked as sweat crawled down his skin.

"_Oh hell with it!_" Goku hissed as he ran up to the elephant like creature.

The protective organism followed with huge, heavy steps against the dirt, but then froze solid as Goku screamed at him.

Goku chuckled to himself and smirked, "Yeah! That's right! Be afraid!"

The rarity then began to run back into the trees as the male laughed.

"Yeah! That's right! Run back to your mommy! Suck a di - "

Goku's words were then cut off and swallowed as he heard another roar from behind, much more threatening and dangerous like.

"_Oh fuck . . . _"


End file.
